Many different electrical connectors and multi-circuit electrical connectors are known. For example, commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,395 to Flanagan discloses a multi-circuit electrical connector with an advantageous means for self-effectuating connection of the circuits. The connector disclosed in the Flanagan patent is adaptable for use with shielded wires. However, as with many other connectors, the shield layer of the wire must be measured and cut to length by hand before completing the assembly. This step adds significant time and labor to the assembly process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,056 to Miyazaki discloses a construction for connecting a shield layer of a shielded cable. The construction includes an inner tubular member that is inserted inside an exposed portion of the shield layer, and a conductive outer tubular member fitted on the outside of the shield layer. The inner tubular member and the outer tubular member are pushed toward one another and engage. Assembly of the connector requires cutting the wire to expose the core and peeling back the sheath to expose the braided wire. The braided wire must then be cut off to avoid contact with the core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,475 to Profiri et al. discloses a termination apparatus for a cable reinforced by a braided sheath. The apparatus includes a collar that is forced over a fitting. The braided sheath is forced over a flange and sheared off during assembly. Assembly requires expanding the end of the cable, e.g., with hydraulic jaws. Furthermore, the apparatus requires a securing channel adjacent to the collar with excess space to allow for the sheared material to be removed after assembly. The Profiri patent also does not disclose a termination apparatus adaptable for use with a wire assembly having an internal shield layer or an insulation layer.
What is desired is an electrical connector assembly with an improved means to secure a shield layer of a wire. What is also desired is such a electrical connector assembly with a simple means for self-effectuating connection of multiple circuits.